Youkai Empire
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: With the disappearance of the Shinobi villages Naruto, Hinata, and Satsuki must find a way live their free lives. Centuries pass and the Shinobi have returned and yet they no longer recognize their home. The land is now ruled by the Biju, Youkai, and monsters who all have a hatred for the human race. So how come they're not dead yet and why does the Emperor want to see them?


Prologue

"Hello! Anyone?! Where are you?!"

A red-haired boy, with violet eyes, whisker marks, and a 'slight' girlish appearance was walking around a seemingly empty flat field.

Of course one would be surprised that this field used to be occupied by a large village full of people & shinobi… a village that was here just yesterday.

Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konoha, was just sleeping the night away and the next thing he knows instead of waking up on his crappy bed in his crappy apartment he woke up in a comfortable grass field stretching for miles on end.

Unfortunately that just left him in his PJs which happened to be just his underwear and an oversized short-sleeve t-shirt that luckily covered most of his frame.

'Jeez if they were going to leave me in the middle of nowhere couldn't they at least leave my clothes with me.'

His clothes may be eyesores but they at least were better than being almost half-naked.

"Anyone?! Baa-chan?! Kakashi?! Ero-sennin?!"

Eventually he came across an object at a far distance. When he came closer he saw that it was a person.

"Hey you over there! Are you alright?!"

He quickly ran on all fours, oddly enough, and as he finally approached the person he was shocked to the bone at what he was seeing.

"Hinata?!"

'What the hell is she wearing?!'

Hinata Hyuga, admittedly a very cute girl with short blue hair and wielder of the Byakugan, his second best friend, was sleeping on the ground.

Though what was shocking was what she was wearing as sleep wear. She was wearing a gown that's so see-through that in all honesty it was practically invisible; what he could see was that she was wearing black lace panties and bra, and also…

'Holy hell is that the type of body she's been hiding?!'

For only being 13 years old she has a body that girls over their age group would kill to have. Of course because of her clothing choice no one was able to tell. The only person at their age group who can possibly match her body type is Satsuki Uchiha his first best friend.

"N-Naruto…"

Hinata slowly woke up. At first she didn't really notice her situation/surroundings as she simply sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms up, unintentionally giving Naruto quite a show of her bust.

Hinata blinked as awareness finally seeped into her.

"Eh?! Where are we?!"

She looked around now scared seeing that she woke up in the middle of nowhere.

Her gaze landed on Naruto who was blushing furiously and seemed to be trying to hold back a nosebleed.

At first she was confused about his behavior, until she looked down and saw she was still wearing her usual sleep attire.

A blush soon overcame her face, the color rivalling Naruto's hair color.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were wandering around the area searching for any more people.

Although right now, Hinata was wearing Naruto's shirt to cover up her body leaving Naruto in just his underwear.

The atmosphere was a bit awkward and it honestly didn't help that Hinata kept staring at his half-naked form.

Naruto knows full well that Hinata was (un)intentionally taking advantage of his state of dress or lack thereof.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

The two were snapped out of their embarrassed thoughts as they heard the voice of Satsuki Uchiha.

Unlike the others she could be considered properly dressed as she was wearing a right-sized t-shirt & shorts. Although unlike Naruto's former shirt they actually show off her voluptuous frame without being perverse or revealing in any way.

Seeing Naruto & Hinata she quickly ran over to them only to stop and look at Naruto with a baffled expression (though she had a suspicious blush on her cheeks).

"Naruto… why are you half naked?"

"Well because Hinata's wearing my shirt."

He pointed to Hinata who squeaked in embarrassment.

"And why is she wearing your shirt in the first place? Wait… don't tell me you two-!"

"It's not like that you pervert! Hinata just needed some coverage is all!"

Satsuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And why would she need coverage? I doubt her sleepwear is any different than her usual clothing."

Hinata looked away.

"Yeah… you'd be surprised."

Satsuki noticed Hinata's reaction to Naruto's words and decided not to pry further.

"Well I'm glad to find some familiar faces. Do any of you know where we are? Or for that matter what happened?"

"If we did than we wouldn't be wondering around half naked looking for signs of life now would we."

Satsuki simply glared at him in annoyance before admitting he has a point.

"Satsuki, Naruto, look."

Hinata garnered their attention as they looked at the direction and were surprised to see a forest.

It wasn't the forest itself that surprised them, rather it was the size of it (being small compared to the landscape) and how out of placed it looked compared to the area.

"That forest, does it not look familiar?"

As the two got a good look they realized that she's right.

"Yeah… in fact it sort of looks like-!"

Naruto noticed the two weren't staring at the forest anymore. They were staring at a small mountain range. Now it wouldn't be odd except there were 5 completely flat surfaces on the face of the mountain, almost as if…

"Isn't that…"

"Yes… it is…"

He would know, after all, even with it missing its most important feature, he had spent all of his time hanging at the top of it.

"It's the Hokage monument…"

Though whispered everyone could hear it.

"Naruto… Satsuki… I don't think we ever left."

It was not them that had disappeared… it was the village and everyone else that had disappeared.

For now it was just the three.

And they will soon learn that the world is a much larger place… and that humans no longer have a part in it.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

"W-what happened…?"

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes only to see that everything seems to remain the same as usual.

The last thing she remembered was her doing paperwork like usual until she was blinded by a white light, before everything went dark.

It felt like she slept for a couple of hours yet she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Rushing into her office was Shizune her assistant, with Tonton the pig carried in her arms.

"Shizune what's wrong?"

"It's the Hokage monument… It's gone!"

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"Hey Izumo."

"Yeah Kotetsu?"

"You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"That depends… Are you seeing the edge of a massively steep side of a mountain?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I am seeing what you're seeing."

Instead of the forested area and the clear path that should lead in and out of the village, was instead a long drop to a seemingly endless abyss.

"Hey, I'm feeling pretty unsafe here. Let's get back to the village."

"We can't leave our post idiot."

"Do seriously think we're going to have anyone visiting or invading from this non-existent path?"

"… Good point."

The two decided to abandon their post.

Just as they were about to head to the village, the area around the post instantly collapse down to the bottom of the mountain.

The two stare blankly at their previous spot.

"I should really listen to you more often."

* * *

'What the hell is this?'

Tsunade, along with the other people, looked stunned at what they're seeing.

Where the Hokage monument once was, was now just the broken heads of the past & current Hokages laying on the ground. She also noticed that the forest of death is completely gone though that wasn't really important despite how alarming it is.

'I swear if this was an attack I'm going to kill them."

Although even she doubt that this was done by any shinobi. Afterall the heads looked as if they were cleanly cut off, yet at the same time not as they lacked any of the signs of it being a clean cut, in fact it seems more as if it never attached to the mountain in the first place.

Plus there was no signs of there being an explosion or the ground being uprooted to show evidence of there being a monument. It's like it was never there in the first place.

"Mom…? Dad…?"

Tsunade saw Iruka who was looking at two people with a stunned expression; oddly enough they seem to have similar features to Iruka almost like…!

'No that shouldn't be possible.'

"Onee-sama?"

"Onii-chan!"

"Baa-chan?"

She looked around as many people were seemingly reunited with their loved ones except there was a problem… they should be dead.

All the people that had apparently pop out of nowhere are people who have died during or after the Kyuubi attack.

"Hayate!"

Yugao embraced the man who had died before the Suna-Oto invasion. The man was not only alive but he looked healthy as if he was never sick in the first place.

"Tsunade-sama what is the meaning of this?"

Tsunade saw Fugaku Uchiha, along with Mikoto Uchiha and the rest of the Uchiha clan approaching her, looking confused, shocked and some even scared.

"I-I…!"

"Tsunade…?"

She turned to yell at the next person calling for her attention however words died when she saw who it is.

Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero; alive, healthy and as young as they ever were before their sacrifice.

'Kushina…? Minato…?'

It was one thing for the dead to come back, it was a completely different matter for prisoners of

"Tsunade where is my son? Where is Naruto?"

Kushina had no idea how she was still alive but didn't really care about and just wanted to take advantage of the fact she' alive and spend as much time with her child as possible.

"W-what do you mean where he is?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

Hiashi came forward along with his wife, who had previously died from giving birth to Hanabi, looked extremely worried, opposite of his usual stoic demeanor.

"What is it Hiashi?"

"My daughter is gone."

"What?!"

"She is not in her room and we've sent the clan to scout the village yet there is no trace of her."

Before Tsunade could say anything Izumo and Kotetsu came running towards her.

'Oh for Kami's sake what now?!'

* * *

Tsunade was staring at the edge her eyes twitching. What should have been a path, what should have been a great forest, was now just a very, very steep edge leading to an endless abyss.

The two former guards were slowly inching away from the living bomb that was so close to exploding.

Though apparently Shizune didn't get the memo as she was approaching Tsunade with some bad news.

"What is it now Shizune?"

"It's Naruto and Satsuki, Tsunade-sama. The two are missing along with Hinata."

That was it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

The scream scared off a bunch of birds from their pirch.

* * *

Unknown to everyone there was something watching them.

A swan-sized bird was watching the chaos unfurled in the village. It has crimson feathers on its body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak are gleaming gold and its eyes are black.

The bird tilted its head, confused on where these strange beings come from and why they were acting like confused chicken.

Despite how ridiculous these strange creatures look it still had a mission to fulfill, plus it has a feeling these strange creatures are going to cause a lot of chaos in the natural order of this world.

The bird unfurled its beautiful wings and took off into the air, Konoha none the wiser.

As the bird flew away it was revealed that Konoha was high up in the sky to the point that it was above the clouds, not only that but the skies revealed a plethora of flying beasts that you could supposedly only see in fantasy books ranging from griffons, pegasi to even dragons.

Yet the red bird ignored all of them just as they ignored the red bird. After all this was a bird on a mission.

The bird lowered down until it could finally see the ground, which was nothing more but a desolate rocky terrain.

However as the bird flew, the landscape changed, what should have been a journey that takes weeks if not months simply took an hour.

Eventually the bird arrived at its destination: a grassy field near an enormous castle that reeked of dark power yet oddly enough wasn't really malicious.

Standing by a large tree was its mistress: A beautiful young woman with dark skin, long blond hair tied in a ponytail (in a similar style to a certain Yamanaka), reddish brown eyes and was wearing something… that could barely be called clothing. Another odd thing about her was that her ears are long and pointed

The bird landed on its mistress' shoulder before leaning close to her ear and made a series of soft chirps.

Despite seemingly being unintelligible she was somehow able to understand her companion.

"That is interesting news."

She commented when her companion finished its report.

She started walking towards the castle.

"I should report this to my Queen, knowing this she will most likely call a summit meeting."

She smiled at that, knowing that with a summit meeting she and her Queen will reunite with their Husband after his week-long absence.

Despite her happy thoughts there was something that was bugging her.

"Who in their right mind would build a village on Basilisk breeding grounds?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's my next fic that was the third most voted in my poll!

Nothing much to say except that next time will be the summit of the world's current rulers and the one who rains supreme amongst all of them, Konoha suffers an attack by kaiju-sized beasts, and they will soon learn that humans are no longer at the top of the food chain.

Till next time. Peace out ;)


End file.
